Red Orchid
by Kazu Fuyuki
Summary: Kasus yang merepotkan bagi L. /Bad summary/. Kembali setelah hiatus. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Hitam dan Putih**

**Disclaimer** : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
>Another Note : The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases © Nishio Isshin<p>

**Title** : Red Orchid © Kazu Fuyuki

**Warning** : Sedikit OOC, OC, Typo, AR, AU, Gaje, Bloody, Gore, bagi yang tidak menyukai fic ini, harap meng-klik 'kembali' pada layar laptop, komputer, atau hp anda. Don't like? Don't read!

**Genre** : Mystery & Crime

**Rated **: M (for Bloody and Gore)

Nggak tau nih saia kesambet apa ampe bikin nih fic =_ _ _=z  
>Inspirasi ngalir begitu aja, nggak ada yang nyumbat sih.. #plakk<p>

Saia memakai alur campuran. Bagi yang tidak mengerti harap dibaca kembali atau bertanya pada saia lewat PM :3

Tentang fic saia yang Black Case, saia tarik lagi di karenakan _typo_ berhamburan dimana-mana. Tetapi sudah saia publish kembali kok… ^_ _ _^  
>Yosh! Dari pada dengerin celotehan gaje dari saia… mending baca b.0<p>

~HAPPY READING~

Enjoy…

Chapter 1 : Hitam dan Putih

Hitam dan putih. Bagaimana menurut mu? Dua warna yang bertolak belakang? Itulah yang terbesit dikepala mu?

Hitam dan putih.

Dua warna yang tak mungkin bisa bersatu. Dua warna yang ditakdirkan tak bisa berjalan beriringan. Dua warna bilamana disatukan justru menghasilkan warna kelabu.

Hitam dan putih.

Seolah seperti buruk dan baik, salah dan benar, iblis dan malaikat. Mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling menolak.

_o0o_

Seperti biasa, menu sarapan L pagi ini… _cake_, pudding, biskuit dan secangkir teh super manis – walaupun sering ditambahkan lagi gula-gula balok olehnya – terhidang dengan rapi di muka meja, lebih tepatnya, dihadapannya.

L mengambil gula-gula balok, dicelupkannya kedalam cangkir teh, mengaduknya tanpa suara, tetapi tak meminumnya. Di pandanginya menu sarapan pagi yang menggoda di hadapannya, tetapi tak sedikitpun ia memakannya, menyentuhnya saja tidak. Ada apa dengan Detektif unik itu? Apa ia sedang sakit? Mana mungkinkan ia mampu 'menolak' sarapan paginya yang amat sangat menggugah selera itu?

"L", Panggil Watari lembut.

"….", yang dipanggil tak menjawab.

"Anda harus beristirahat".

" ….Tidak bisa, Watari". Jawab L singkat, masih tetap terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

" ….Baik, saya mengerti. Tetapi minumlah teh ini agar tubuh anda terasa segar"

"…."

"Saya permisi". Dan pintupun tertutup, meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus didalamnya.

_o0o_

Cahaya lampu jalanan menghiasi kota Los Angeles. Sudah beberapa minggu L menangani kasus pembunuhan beruntun. Kasus yang amat sangat menghebohkan seluruh warga kota Los Angeles, bahkan dunia. Dimana semua korban dibunuh dengan keji dan amat sangat tidak manusiawi, seolah si pelaku adalah seorang titisan iblis yang turun ke muka bumi dan hendak mencabut nyawa siapa saja, tak mempunyai rasa ampun dan kemanusiaan sedikitpun. Tetapi masih tak ditemukan titik terang, buntu.

Si pelaku melakukan aksinya dengan sangat rapi, tidak ada sidik jari, tak ada petunjuk, tidak ada saksi mata dan lagi semua korban yang dibunuhnya tak mempunyai hubungan sedikitpun. Seolah para korban hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kebengisannya.  
>Tetapi yang lebih anehnya lagi, di setiap TKP selalu ditemukannya '<em>wara ningy<em>o', boneka jerami asal jepang, yang dikenal sebagai 'boneka untuk mengutuk' seseorang. Sama halnya dengan boneka _voodoo_. Jadi benarkah si pelaku adalah seorang titisan iblis? Ah… bukan lebih tepatnya ialah sang 'iblis' itu sendiri.

"Malam ini cuacanya bagus sekali, bulanpun tampak berwarna merah. Benar-benar cantik… ", gumam seseorang. Dan dipagi harinya Kepolisisan Los Angeles pun dibuat sibuk olehnya, bahkan si Detektif pun tak luput dari ulah aksinya.

_o0o_

"Jatuh korban lagi, L. Tepatnya tadi malam, di apartemen Landsfill. Data korban akan segera dikirimkan". Tukas agen interpol, Gerald McKenny . Diseberang laptop L yang sedang _loading_, menerima data.  
>Mendengar berita dari anak buahnya, L hanya memasukkan gula-gula balok kedalam cangkir tehnya, lalu mengaduknya tanpa suara. Bahkan iapun tak berminat menyentuh menu sarapannya pagi ini.<p>

Bunyi 'ping' menandakan data korban selanjutnya telah terkirim seratus persen. Layar pun berganti gambar seorang korban yang dibunuh dengan cara amat sangat sadis. Tubuh korban sudah di bunuh dengan cara yangamat sadis, mengerikan.

Hening pun menyelimuti ruangan persegi itu.

Hingga pria berambut putih dibelakangnya memecah keheningan yang amat sangat terasa itu. Namun si pemuda yang sedang mengamati gambar, sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya, sedang tak ingin banyak bicara. Konfirmasi dari bawahannya, membuat napsu makannya lenyap seketika. Bukannya ia merasa mual maupun jijik dengan gambar di depan matanya. Ia hanya merasa... kesal, karena belum bisa menangkap si pelaku. Bahkan bukti-bukti pun amat sangat minim sekali.

"…. Baik, saya mengerti. Tetapi minumlah teh ini agar tubuh anda terasa segar".

"…."

"Saya permisi". L membuka tutup poci di hadapannya. 'Teh mawar. Terima kasih… Watari'. Dan pintupun tertutup, meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus didalamnya.

_o0o_

"Si.. siapa kau?"

"Saya bukan siapa-siapa. Dan anda adalah bagian dari rancangan karya saya. Mari kita bermain". Seorang pemuda mendekat beberapa langkah pada pria berumur.

"Ma… mau apa kau?"

Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan sang Tuan, ia hanya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celana _jeans_ belelnya.

"Ti… tidak! Ja… jangan mendekat! T.. tidak!". Sang calon korban pun tersudut, kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat.

"Tenang saja Tuan. Bukankah anda sudah bosan hidup? Saya hanya membantu Tuan, itu saja".

Di dekatkannya ujung pisau itu ke dahi sang tuan. Si pemuda mulai menorehkan goresan horizontal memanjang dari kiri ke kanan di dahi korbannya. Sang korban hanya menjerit-jerit histeris. Darah merah nan segarpun merembes keluar secara perlahan dengan cantiknya. Mengalir melewati pori-pori kulit putih yang amat sangat terawat itu. _Liquide_ berwarna merah kental itupun menetes hingga jatuh ke lantai yang dingin, tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dialami Sang Tuan rumah.

"Anda akan sya kenang seumur hidup saya, Tuan Willy Weastod". Ucapnya sambil menyerigai.

Kemudian Si pemuda menarik paksa kerah baju Si korban dari belakang dengan sangat kuat. Di seretnya Si Tuan rumah yang hanya mampu meronta-ronta dan mencoba menarik kerah bajunya sendiri, ke ruang tengah. Namun, usaha korbannya amat sangat sia-sia.

"ougghrrkrekregkaekghgkk!". Sang korban tak bisa melawan. Ia tercekik sangat kuat dan dalam, oleh kerah bajunya sendiri. Sebenarnya usahanya sia-sia sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu, ketika ada seorang pemuda asing mengetuk pintu apartemennya di tengah malam.

Kemudian Sang pemuda melempar paksa korbannya ke lantai hingga terseret beberapa puluh sentimeter. Ia pun menuju dapur, meningalkan korbannya yang sedang terbatuk-batuk hebat dan mencari oksigen banyak-banyak dengan mulutnya.

Pemuda misterius itu membuka laci satu demi satu. Setelah mencapai laci ketiga didapatkannya apa yang ia cari, kotak perkakas. Di bawanya beberapa benda yang di dapatkannya dari dalam kotak perkakas tadi, kembali ke tempat Si korban. Sang pemuda hanya menyeringai, melihat korbannya – yang sedang berburu oksigen – terkaget-kaget melihatnya kembali. Sang korban bertelepati dengan kedua matanya 'mau apa lagi kau, psikopat?'.

"Permainan sesungguhnya baru saja akan di mulai, Tuan". Jawabnya enteng sambil mengeluarkan benda berujung lancip dari saku _jeans_nya.  
>Seketika itu juga, Si korban merasa tercekik untuk yang kedua kalinya, matanya melompat keluar, keringat dingin bercampur darah mengalir di wajah tirusnya yang sedari tadi pucat semakin memucat , tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar kini menggelinjang hebat, bahkan suara gemeletuk giginya terdengar nyaring, memenuhi ruangan berwarna buah <em>peach<em> itu. 'Dia seorang ...iblis', korban membatin.

"Ayo kita 'mulai' saja, Tuan". Si pemuda langsung menancapkan dan memalu paku diatas lutut kanan korbannya, hingga menembus lantai. "AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! – ". Sang korban berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga suaranya tak terdengar lagi, pita suaranya telah putus. Air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, menangis tanpa suara. Ya... tanpa 'suara'.

Tak hanya di lutut bagian kanan saja, si pemuda juga memaku lutut bagian kiri Si korban, kemudian di rentangkannya kedua tangan sang korban lalu di hantamkannya batangan besi berujung runcing itu, masing-masing satu. Darah pun menyembur keluar, Si pemuda hanya menyeringai senang.

Setelah menyatukan sang korban dengan lantai yang dingin, Si pemuda kemudian mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan mulai menikam-nikam tubuh sang korban dengan asal. Ditariknya benda metalik keperakan itu dengan kasar, hingga gumpalan daging terbang ke udara seiring dengan ditariknya batangan besi itu. _Liquide_ kental terciprat ke segala arah, membanjiri lantai yang menjadi saksi bisu dalam peristiwa malam itu.

"Ini demi karya ku! Demi dia! Demi menyaingi dia!". Si pemuda misterius itu menguatkan tikamannya, hingga tubuh korbannya yang sudah terkoyak itu semakin tak berwujud. Alat-alat vital sang korban telah terurai-burai, isi perutnya telah berserakan di lantai. Bau amis pun segera berbaur dengan udara, tetapi Si pemuda tak terganggu sedikit pun, justru semakin menikmati aktivitasnya.

Iapun beralih ke kedua bola mata Sang korban. "Mata anda sama seperti mereka Tuan".

Ditikamnya lensa sebelah kanan terlebih dahulu, lalu ditariknya sangat kuat. Sehingga bola mata itu terpisah dari tubuh sang korban, menampakkan urat syaraf nan halus dibalik bola putih itu.

"Mata yang memuakkan… ". Ditatapnya bola mata itu sambil menyeringai puas.

"Dan ini pun sama!". Ia mencongkel paksa bola mata yang satunya.

"Benar-benar menjijikan!"

Ditaruhnya bola mata itu kedalam toples bergambar selai _strawberry_, bahkan selai merah darah itu masih tersisa sedikit didalam toples kaca bening itu.

"Aakh~ rambut emas ini menyilaukan mata… "

Iapun menarik paksa rambut korbannya, lalu dipotongnya dengan pisau yang masih berlumuran darah segar itu, dan dilemparnya dengan asal ke udara. Ajaib! Bagaikan hujan emas, tangan si _Murderer_ tetap lihai memainkan pisau lipatnya. Seolah tak risih dengan benda ringan berwarna keemasan yang mulai menempel di kulit pucatnya yang sudah di banjiri cairan _liquide_ kental berwarna merah itu.

Di jilatnya darah kental yang menyelimuti batangan besi itu hingga tak tersisa. Ia menyentuh jemari-jemari putih pucat Sang korban, mengamatinya. Kemudian, mengayunkan batangan besi dan memotong sepasang ujung jari kelingking Si korban, lalu melemparnya keluar jendela.

Ia pun memungut kembali sebatang paku serta palu, kemudian menancapkannya ke dalam mulut korban yang terbuka sembari memalunya, hingga tertancap sepenuhnya di mulut Sang korban.

Si pemuda pun beranjak bangkit dari 'duduk'nya. Mengganti pakaiannya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami, _wara_ _ningyo_. Di taruhnya di samping pintu masuk. Dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan seonggok mayat manusia yang tubunya sudah mulai kaku.

_o0o_

"Korban bernama lengkap Willy Weastod. Usia; tiga puluh sembilan tahun. Golongan darah; AB, Tinggi; seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Berat badan; delapan puluh kilogram. Anak tunggal. Bercerai dengan istrinya lima tahun lalu. Tak mempunyai anak. Bekerja sebagai _Programmer_.  
>Saksi mata, nihil. Sidik jari, bersih. Di TKP di temukannya boneka jerami. Korban di bunuh dengan cara; di tikam berkali-kali, di paku, di cekik dan bola mata kiri korban hilang. Ujung jari kedua kelingking korban tak di temukan. Dugaan sementara sidik jari pelaku terdapat di kedua kuku kelingking korban.<br>Kasus ini sangat mirip dengan kasus yang sedang di tangani. Kemungkinan terbesar pelaku adalah orang yang sama". Jelas watari panjang lebar, ketika L sedang mengamati ruang yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian sadis tadi malam di salah satu layar besar di hadapannya.

Sedari tadi, L hanya menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Menganalisis bagaimana korban di bunuh.

"Dan ini boneka jerami yang tergeletak di samping pintu masuk". Watari menaruh boneka buatan tangan itu yang sedikit ternodai oleh bercak darah, di muka meja, di samping L.

L mengambil boneka jerami itu, lalu mengamati setiap detailnya. Ia pun memasukkan telunjuk kanannya ke dalam perut boneka kecokelatan itu, mencari sesuatu. Dan benar ada, ia pun menarik 'benda' asing itu keluar dari dalam perut si boneka.

'Sama seperti boneka-boneka sebelumnya. Memang orang yang sama'. Ia hanya meremas boneka ringan itu kuat-kuat sambil menggertakan giginya.

Benda asing itu pun jatuh kuyu ke muka lantai. Benda asing yang sangat ringan dan berwarna merah.

"Anggrek Merah"

To be Continue...

Bagaimana? Anehkah? Gajekah? Pasti amat sangat aneh bin gaje, saya tahu itu =_=  
>Ini fic bloody &amp; gore pertama saia. Sebenarnya saia tak yakin fic ini masuk dalam kategori gore atau tidak *bingung*<p>

Maafkan saia, saia emang author gak bertanggung jawab, tiba-tiba menarik fic Black Case dan tiba-tiba ngilang T..T yah... ada faktor-faktor tertentu yang membuat saia melakukan kedua hal itu #plaak

Sebenarnya ini hanya prolog, tapi saia malah ngebuat chap 1 langsung dengan cerita yang berat, gomenasai minna~ m(_ _)m inspirasi yang ngebuat saia seperti ini *mencari kambing hitam*

Disini saia mengambil cerita ketiga korban yang telah BB bunuh, yaitu; Bottomslash Backyard, Bridesmaid Believe dan Quarter Queen. Kemudian saia tambahkan dengan korban baru ^.^

Untuk maksud tema fic ini, apa minna-san semua sudah mengetahuinya?  
>Tebak sendiri aja ya... x3 yang berhasil nebak saia kasih oleh-oleh dari BB deh.. *nyodorin toples berisi bola mata*<p>

RIVIEW? O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : ****Kartu Nama**

**Disclaimer** : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
>Another Note : The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases © Nishio Isshin<p>

**Warning** : Sedikit OOC, Typo(s), AR, AU, Gaje, Alur kacau. Don't like? Don't read! Chapter ini amat sangat pendek.

**Genre** : Mystery & Crime

**Rated **: T

~HAPPY READING~

Enjoy…

Chapter 2 : Kartu Nama

"_Anggrek Merah?_"

"..." L Hanya meminum kopi manisnya, seteguk.

"Tetapi bukankah organisasi itu telah di nonaktifkan paksa, dua tahun lalu?" Suara wanita terdengar diseberang telepon.

"Saya bukan sedang membicarakan organisasi itu, Misora-san." Pria berbaju putih itu menaruh cangkir porselen di atas meja, kemudian melanjutkan, "dari keempat _Wara_ _Ningyo_, terdapat kelopak anggrek merah yang disematkan didalam tubuh masing-masing boneka. Si pelaku sengaja meninggalkannya... " ucapnya menggantung. Di pandanginya cairan hitam pekat didalam cangkir.

"Untuk meninggalkan ciri khasnya?" Tebak wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Lebih tepatnya, menantang saya."

Naomi hanya bisa tertegun. Tak habis pikir, ada orang yang berani... 'menantang' L.

"Baiklah Misora-san, Laporkan bila ada hal yang penting." Sambungan pun terputus sepihak.

Wanita cantik itu tak bergeming. Tubuhya terasa kaku. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, entah mengapa firasatnya tak enak. Digenggamnya telepon tanpa kabel di tangannya kuat-kuat. Jika L berkata demikian, berarti Si pelaku dibalik kasus ini tak bisa dianggap remeh.

.

.

.

.

"Tak akan semudah itu menangkap saya, ...L." Terlukis seringaian diiringi kekehan menjijikan.

_o0o_

"Watari, berikan saya semua benda yang di temukan di TKP." pinta L–yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kakinya–diatas sofa.

"Baik L. Yang pertama,... " Watari memulai.

" ...Boneka jerami yang di temukan bersama Tn. Bridesmaid Believe, total empat boneka. Yang kedua, di temukan bersama Nn. Quarter Queen, total tiga boneka. Yang ketiga, di temukan di tempat Tn. Backyard Bottomslash, total dua boneka. Dan yang ke empat ditemukan di tempat Tn. Willy Weastod, dengan total satu boneka." Jelas Watari panjang lebar, sembari menaruh sepuluh boneka jerami di muka meja.

"Dan di setiap masing-masing tubuh boneka, terdapat kelopak anggrek merah." tambah L, yang sedang meminum kopi super manisnya,

"Dari besar ke kecil," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"L." Suara Watari menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda yang-sedang-menambahkan-gula kedalam cangkir kopinya, "ada sesuatu yang saya belum beri tahu kepada Anda," tambahnya lagi.

"..."

"Ada sebuah pesan misterius dibalik kartu nama korban." Watari pun menyerahkan kertas putih persegi panjang itu ke hadapan L–yang sedang asyik dengan makanan manisnya–kemudian melanjutkan, "kepolisian tak mengetahui hal ini."

Aktivitas L pun terhenti, teralihkan oleh bidang persegi panjang yang disodorkan Watari kepadanya. Di baliknya kertas tipis itu, menampakkan tulisan tak jelas bertintakan cat berwarna merah. Seketika pria penggila makanan manis itu pun terlonjak kaget.

'Ba... bagaimana mungkin?' matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

'Dan cat merah ini... bukanlah cat, melainkan...

...Selai _strawberry_'

Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, "hm menarik." Senyum puas terukir di bibir pucatnya.

Di gengamnya kertas persegi panjang itu kuat-kuat. Membuat kertas itu menjadi sedikit morat-marit, kartu nama yang hanya bertuliskan...

_**Halo, L Lawliet.**_

To Be Continue

Bagaimana?  
>Ya, saya tahu ini memang aneh. Saya tahu ini memang gaje. Saya tahu ini memang terlalu pendek. Saya tahu alurnya gaje T^T<p>

Saya kena WB berat. *mengumpulkan nyawa*

Saya minta maaf karena tidak meng-update lagi fic ini m(_ _)m

Terima kasih untuk Tsukishiro Rei, RukaAna, Kamikanda Shizuku, Misuji, RyanPotlot dan kalian yang sudi membaca fic saya :')

Berniat review?


End file.
